It is common for recreational vehicles to have ceiling mounted ventilation openings with pivotally mounted roof closures. The closures are moved from a closed position to an open position by means of a ceiling mounted crank handle. The roof closures are kept in the closed position when the recreational vehicle is in motion in order to avoid being damaged by wind or by striking obstacles. When the recreational vehicle is at rest, the roof closures are moved to the open position by means of the ceiling mounted crank handle in order to allow fresh air into the recreational vehicle.
As the crank handle is ceiling mounted, a great number of recreational vehicle owners can only reach the crank handles by standing on a chair or a stool. Whenever a person must climb up onto a chair or a stool there is a potential danger of an accidental fall.